


expecto pedrosa

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “Excellent work Mr Pedrosa! You’ve done it! Ten points to Hufflepuff!”Jorge’s eyes snap open and he sees a beautiful almost spectre like raven, silver and translucent slowly circle around the boy who conjured it. The boy’s dark eyes seem almost in wonder as they take in the sight of the raven before them, his tanned skin illuminated by the sheen of the animal. Jorge has to look away. Of all the people in the class, it had to be him.Dani Pedrosa. Hufflepuff prefect, seeker of their Quidditch team and the one person who rivals Jorge in every subject.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	expecto pedrosa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this basically in a day because well I was itching to write more fic before I turn the dreaded 3-0, and well, I've had an itch I wanted to scratch with regards to putting the boys into Hogwart's houses. I would have liked to have developed this more, but there's potential to do so, I suppose. Title is one of my better ones and I'm not even ashamed to admit that. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. 
> 
> A big thank you to J as always, for putting up with my constant nonsense.

_“This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a protection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity.”_

_\- Miranda Goshawk_

* * *

_  
_ _  
_ “Expecto Patronum!” Jorge curses under his breath, as the tip of his wand only produces a thin silver wisp that hovers for a few seconds before it disappears.   
  
“Not a bad attempt,” Professor Puig’s voice sounds out behind him.   
  
Jorge resists the urge to sigh heavily. He can hear the disappointment in his professor’s tone. It was always expected that Jorge would take to the charm immediately. Defence Against the Dark Arts was Jorge’s strongest subject, and he had been conjuring far beyond his years when he was a third year. He closes his eyes, the memory of his fifth birthday party strong in his mind once again. He lifts his wand, his thoughts of his mother smiling, the overly-large chocolate cake, its sixteen layers surely composed by magic -   
  
“Excellent work Mr Pedrosa! You’ve done it! Ten points to Hufflepuff!”   
  
Jorge’s eyes snap open and he sees a beautiful almost spectre like raven, silver and translucent slowly circle around the boy who conjured it. The boy’s dark eyes seem almost in wonder as they take in the sight of the raven before them, his tanned skin illuminated by the sheen of the animal. Jorge has to look away. Of all the people in the class, it had to be _him_.   
  
Dani Pedrosa. Hufflepuff prefect, seeker of their Quidditch team and the one person who rivals Jorge in every subject.   
  
The raven soon disappears, and for that, Jorge is thankful. He didn’t want a physical reminder of his failure.   
  


* * *

  
  
“I don’t know what your problem with him is,” Valentino says as they sit together at one of the tables in the Slytherin common room.   
  
Jorge looks up from his Charms homework, the parchment cast with a light green from the lamps hanging overhead. He and Valentino have a strange bond - both pure blood wizards, both with ties to the Slytherin house (well, except for the time that Valentino’s little brother ended up in Gryffindor but they don’t talk about that). Valentino is in his final year at Hogwarts, and is slowly sinking under the weight of assignments and exams. Jorge almost wants to skip next year, seeing how much pressure his fellow Slytherin is under.   
  
“I don’t have a problem with him,” Jorge mutters, crossing out the sentence he had just written.   
  
“But you do,” Valentino says, shaking his head. “You got it into your head that you need to be the best of the best, and you don’t like the fact that it’s a Muggle-born beating you,”   
  
Jorge bristles at Valentino’s words. Dani’s blood status has always been a sore spot. Jorge was raised in a family that did not believe that muggle-borns should even attend such prestigious magic schools. “And since when did you start caring about Muggle-borns?”   
  
Valentino’s cheeks turn pink. “I- I don’t,”   
  
Jorge smirks. “So it wouldn’t happen to be a certain Gryffindor who has changed your mind then?”   
  
Valentino’s eyes widen. “No, I - jesus, Yorg. He’s a fucking _kid_. Besides, Uccio said if I speak to him again, he’s going to jinx his broom at the next Quidditch match,”   
  
Jorge smirks. “Since when do you listen to Uccio?”   
  
“Since he perfected the Bat Bogey Hex,” Valentino says. “What were you thinking about anyway?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The memory you thought of when you conjured your Patronus, what was it?”   
  
“Just something from my childhood. Probably the only time that I’ve been happy-” Jorge looks away, biting down on his lip. “It’s not like I have any particularly happy memories,” The Slytherin pauses for a moment. “I guess I need to try harder, maybe I’ll head to the library to read up on patronuses-”   
  
Valentino raises an eyebrow. It’s not like Jorge to ever study up on anything - he’s one of those lucky students who manages to perform well in everything without really even trying. But before he can say anything, Jorge is gathering up his essay, careful not to smudge the ink and disappearing out of sight.   
  


* * *

  
Jorge finds it difficult to find the information he needs in the library. It’s busy, as to be expected, with OWLs and NEWTs around the corner, a large number of students from different houses all crammed together on the tiny tables, the only noise is that of pages in old books turning and the scratching of quills against parchment. He finally locates a book that looks promising in the charms section when he hears his name.   
  
“I still can’t believe that Lorenzo didn’t manage to conjure a patronus before you, Dani,” A familiar Australian twang sounds out. Jorge peers through the bookshelves to see Casey Stoner, a fellow sixth year Ravenclaw, talking to Dani besides the transfiguration section. 

Dani remains silent but there’s a tinge of pink to his cheeks that makes Jorge’s grip on the book he’s holding tighten. “Mind you,” Casey continues. “It’s to be expected. My father said that Death Eaters are incapable of conjuring patronuses, and Lorenzo’s father was a Death Eater so maybe it runs in the family-”  
  
Jorge feels the blood in his veins turn to ice at the Ravenclaw’s comment. It wasn’t a secret that Jorge’s father was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban for the crimes he committed during the Wizarding War but it still stings Jorge deep. He’s had to fight the whispers and the off-hand comments about his parentage ever since he walked through the doors of Hogwarts six years ago.   
  
_But maybe Casey is right?_ He thinks. _Maybe that’s the reason that I can’t conjure up a Patronus? Maybe it’s my bad blood?_ _  
_   
“Lorenzo’s father was a Death Eater?” Dani murmurs, his expression full of shock.   
  
“One of the worst,” Casey continues. “His father was one of the closest people to you-know-who. He tortured thousands of witches and wizards and then he tried to pretend that he was under the Imperius Curse. Lorenzo was only six when his father got sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. They say that it really messed him up and one day when he’s strong enough, he will continue his father’s work,”   
  
Jorge has heard enough. The book he’s holding falls from his grasp as he turns on his heel, ignoring the glares from the librarian as the tears sting at his cheeks. He doesn’t notice the dark brown eyes following him out of the library. Jorge tries to ignore the scathing remarks as he makes his way to the only place he can usually find solace in.   
  
“Pine-fresh,” He mutters out and the door to the prefect’s bathroom slowly opens. It had been a strange feeling for Jorge when he had got the owl over the school holidays last year to inform him that he had been made one of the Slytherin prefects. He thought that Professor Ezpeleta was joking at first, but he had been given the shiny green badge. His mother had been so proud.   
  
The bathroom is thankfully empty, the evening beginning to roll in as the chandeliers above spark to life as though by magic. Jorge moves into the room, sitting down by the enormous swimming-pool sized bath, his heart still wrenching over Dani and Casey’s exchange. He swipes away the tears that fall down his cheeks, his thoughts returning to Dani’s shocked face when he learnt what Jorge’s father truly was. Jorge had been too young to remember anything of that time - he only remembers his mother’s tear-stained face as they had taken his father away, his father’s pathetic attempts to tell the truth, that he loved them both -   
  
“I’m sorry about Casey,” A familiar voice cuts through his thoughts. Jorge spins around, his wand already outstretched and glowing, only to find Dani Pedrosa staring back at him with concern and sorrow in his dark brown eyes. “He was out of order with what he said,”   
  
“What are you doing in here?” Jorge snarls angrily.   
  
“I’m a prefect too,” Dani’s tone is quiet and calm.   
  
“You shouldn’t be able to get in when I’m in here,” Jorge continues, swiping at his face to get rid of the evidence of his upset. “I could have been using this bathroom,”   
  
“It’s always good to have a strong unlocking charm handy,” Dani says, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “Besides, I knew you weren’t taking a bath,” The smaller boy sits down by the side of Jorge, his short legs dangling over the edge.   
  
“What are you doing here, Pedrosa?” Jorge tries again. 

“I know you heard what Casey said. I’m sorry you had to hear that,”  
  
Jorge resists the urge to punch himself in the face. Dani was the atypical Hufflepuff if ever there was such a thing. “I don’t care what you and Stoner think of me,”

“He shouldn’t have said those things. He had no right to do that and upset you-”  
  
“I wasn’t upset,” Jorge scoffs. “I don’t care what you and Stoner think about me,”   
  
Silence drifts between the two boys before it’s broken by Dani shuffling around inside his schoolbag. He wordlessly pulls out the book that Jorge dropped earlier in the library, pressing it into the Slytherin’s hands. “You dropped this, by the way,”   
  
Jorge pushes the book away. “I don’t need any help from a mudblood like you,” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his lips, watching Dani stiffen at the side of him.   
  
“You know, I thought you were better than that,” Dani says quietly. “I never thought you’d resort to name calling,”   
  
“Go on, say it,” Jorge hisses. “I’m just like my father,”   
  
“But you’re not. You may be a Lorenzo in name but you’re nothing like your father,” Dani says softly. 

Silence drifts between the two students for a moment, and Jorge can feel the burning sensation of dark brown eyes burning in him.  
  
“I’m sorry, okay?” He snarls. “I’m sorry for calling you that and I am sorry for getting annoyed that you produced a patronus first,” He pauses for a moment, the anger bleeding away. “It’s just I’ve had to prove myself ever since I was little. I can remember the whispers when I was in the first year, when I stepped up to be sorted-”   
  
“I remember,” Dani says, remembering the moment when a tiny boy with shaved hair stepped up amidst whispers and jeers at his last name, how Professor Ezpeleta had leaned forward with interest as the hat had fallen over terrified green-hazel eyes, only to proclaim everything that everyone said was true - that Jorge Lorenzo, like his father before him, was a Slytherin.

“Ever since that moment, I fought against what everyone thought I should be,” Jorge explains quietly. “Everyone who thought I was a bad wizard just like my father. That’s why I worked so hard in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wanted to prove them all wrong,”  
  
Dani nods once. “What was your memory?”   
  
“What?” Jorge turns to face the Hufflepuff.   
  
“The happiest memory you chose. What was it?”   
  
“It was my fifth birthday party, just before my father-” Jorge pauses. “My mother made a giant chocolate cake and told me to make a wish-,” Jorge trails off, he doesn’t want to discuss what happened after that, the memories of his mother inconsolable, of his father pleading his innocence to deaf ears - 

“Maybe the memory isn’t strong enough,” Dani cuts through Jorge’s thoughts.   
  
“It’s the only happy memory I have,” Jorge’s tone is defensive.   
  
“Well, maybe we should give you a new memory,” Dani says and before Jorge can reply, the Hufflepuff leans in and seals their lips together.   
  
Dani’s lips are soft and warm and the kiss is gentle and almost chaste, their lips barely brushing against one another. Jorge feels himself melt against the smaller boy, his hands moving to gently tug on the dark curls at the nape of Dani’s neck. The Hufflepuff responds to the touch, huffing breathily against Jorge’s lips before he opens his mouth, allowing Jorge to deepen the kiss. Dani’s hands fist into the front of Jorge’s robes as the Slytherin’s tongue brushes past his own, the only sound is that of the tap dripping and their own hungry sighs against each other. Dani tastes like butterbeer, Jorge realises as he tugs a little too hard and Dani protests against his lips. The kiss seems to last a lifetime, and Jorge feels himself complaining when Dani pulls away. Jorge feels his cheeks turn pink at the sight of Dani - all tousled dark hair and swollen lips, staring at Jorge as though he can see right through to the Majorcan’s soul.   
  
“Well, maybe you can use that as your inspiration next time you conjure a Patronus,” Dani says, smiling softly as his hand finds Jorge’s. Jorge can’t stop the smile forming on his own lips as he looks down at their entwined hands.   
  
“I guess I could give it a try,”   
  


* * *

  
“Fantastic work Mr Lorenzo! Five points for Slytherin!” Professor Puig’s delighted tone rings through the classroom.   
  
Jorge surveys the beautiful translucent eagle that appears to soar over his head, circling him and leaving silvery trails as it moves. Jorge can hear the whispers in the background of his fellow students but he only has eyes for one person. He meets Dani’s dark brown eyes and feels the smile forming on his lips at what can only be described as pride on the Hufflepuff’s face.   
  
The eagle eventually disappears, but the warm feeling that envelopes Jorge remains until the end of the lesson.

“I knew you could do it,” Dani says softly as they make their way to Potions, a smile curling onto his face.   
  
“Thank you for the memory,” Jorge can’t stop himself from smiling.   
  
“Well, we could always make more memories,” Dani replies with a smile of his own.   
  
Jorge tangles his hand with Dani’s own. “That sounds like a good plan,”


End file.
